MF Glaciate Achelois CH120LRF
MF Glaciate Achelois CH120LRF is a left-spinning attack-type beyblade with the combined power of darkness, the moon, and ice. It is owned by Robert Sugumoru. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Face Bolt: Metal Face It's a metal face bolt with a black sticker depicting a dark blue symbol of the Greek moon goddess Achelois. Energy Ring: Achelois A jagged black energy ring with four lavender rubber protrusions sticking out and covering up the extendable blades in the fusion wheel, which can open and close on command. Fusion Wheel: Glaciate It's a dark blue color and has four weights sticking out ahead of where the energy ring covers it up, and has four spring-loaded blades held behind where said energy ring covers up the fusion wheel, and when the energy ring opens up, the blades spring outwards ahead of the weights, which increases Glaciate Aschelois' attack power. Spin Track: Change Height 120 Change Height 120 is unique as it's one of few spin tracks in beyblade history that features a height-changing gimmick. Change Height 120 allows Glaciate Achelois a choice of using 12mm or 14.5mm as the spin track's height. The advantages of this spin track are plentiful. Its most obvious benefit is allowing Glaciate Achelois to change its height during bey-battles; this means that Achelois' user can adapt their strategy to counter the opponent(s) during a match. It's jet black in color. Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat This tip is the rubber version of Left Flat, and the left-spin counterpart of Right Rubber Flat. It provides high spin speed and aggressive movement, but because of this it leaves Glaciate Achelois with little stamina and virtually no defense. The rubber is lavender while the plastic is jet black. Beast Its beast form resembles Achelois; the Greek goddess of the moon. She frequently recieved sacrifices ordered by the Dodonian Oracle, as a way for her subjects to be cured of whatever ailments they had. Backstory MF Glaciate Achelois CH120LRF was first discovered as an indistinguishable bey by American archaeologists with it sticking out of a stone cube hidden deep under a excavation site opposite of another bey. The cube was later sold on being described as a normal piece of stone with the two beys sticking out of it belonging to whoever can get them out of it, and was purchased by Anthony Sugumoru for his two sons; Robert and Daniel. Anthony knew that both of his boys loved beyblade with an undying passion, and wanted them to become as good at beyblade as they possibly could, but lacked the bey parts to do it, so he saw the cube as an opportunity to get them the beys of their dreams, and began trying to get them out of the cube. He tried to get both beys out of the cube via many things such as swords, crowbars, jackhammers, and even explosives, but nothing did the trick. When his wife, Kayla, saw the beys sticking out of the cube, she remembered an old legend that she heard from her mother in Greece, that in order to gain a better understanding of the sky, the ancient Greeks created two beys; one to embody the power of the sun, and one to embody the power of the moon. They were passed down across many generations, and they eventually made their way to old America, where the people feared that the power of the two beys would fall into the hands of evil, so they sealed them both inside the cube, which was lost to the ages, until now. Kayla thought that Anthony was trying to destroy an ancient relic, so she talked to him about it, and he agreed to stop. However, both Robert and Daniel overheard their mother talking about the history of the two beys, and became more excited than ever, so that night, they decided to sneak into where Anthony kept the cube and claim the two beys for themselves. When they got the cube, they kept trying anything their brains could come up with to pry those beys loose, and their last ditch effort was simply pulling on them. The boys were sick and tired of having to wait to get their new beys, and they seriously wanted them more than anything at that point, heating up their bey spirits in the process, and that seemed to do the trick, as the bey that Daniel was pulling began emitting a white aura, while the one Robert was pulling began emitting a black aura, then the cube began to crack as a blinding light emitted from the cracks in the cube. The cracks grew bigger and bigger until the cube shattered, which caused both boys to fall onto their backs. When they got up shortly after, they noticed that their beys looked like normal beys, only better. When Anthony and Kayla noticed this the next morning, they were surprised that the boys managed to free them from the cube, but suspended their disbelief when Robert and Daniel asked what they were called, as they had no idea. Later on that same day, they went to see a bey mechanic to hopefully identify them. The bey that Daniel had recieved was the right-spinning light bey, Burn Helios DF105PD , and Robert's bey was the left-spinning darkness bey, MF Glaciate Achelois CH120LRF. The boys' parents decided that they were responsible enough to have such powerful beys, and they were overjoyed. They decided to test them out by battling each other, and both beys seemed like perfect counters to each other, since Daniel discovered that Helios could draw forth heat, while Robert discovered that Achelois could repel heat, and thus the match ended in a tie. The boys used their beys against many opponents in their city, always winning, but the only bladers that they couldn't beat were each other, as when they battle, it always ends in a draw. Every, single, time. Eventually, both boys decided to go their separate ways in order to train and become even stronger, hoping to meet many new friends in the process. And that is Achelois' history. Dark Moves New Moon Frost: Glaciate Achelois uses the blades on its fusion wheel to create a huge blizzard that covers the area around it under a thick layer of ice, which is supposed to cause the opposing bey to slip and slide all over the place, thus punching holes in its balance. However, Glaciate Achelois itself is unaffected by the ice battlefield due to its LRF performance tip's rubber's grip on the battlefield. Full Moon Combo Smash: Glaciate Achelois gets its blades under the opposing bey's fusion wheel and hurls it into the air. Glaciate Achelois then makes its way up into the air and strikes the opponent's spin track with its LRF performance tip, which either sends the opponent flying or gets them a stadium out depending on the setting.